Life as the Daughter of The StarCrossed Lovers
by PrimroseEverdeenn
Summary: Imagine being the daughter of the Star-Crossed lovers, Victors and former Rebels Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Life is hard for Evalescent Rose Mellark. She will do anything to live a happy and normal life, but what will it take? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I could hear screaming. I already know what it is though. My mom, Katniss Everdeen, is having very "frightful" nightmares. My father, Peeta Mellark, will be there to comfort her. This happens very often, almost every night. I'm used to it, though. It's about 2:30, and I'm here. Awake and listening to the horrifying screams and sobs my mother is making. My older brother Sebastian, or as I like to call him, Boggs, is probably sound asleep. _Lucky _I think. I've always had problems sleeping, ever since I was about seven. The doctors call it Insomnia. I think I get it from my mom. Ever since her first Games, and even before that, she's had terrible nightmares. They used to freak me out, but like I said, I'm used to it.

I walked over to my parent's room, and clearly, my mom has calmed down, since I don't hear anymore screaming or sobbing. I walk in the door, without surprising or scaring my parent's, since this has become a daily thing. My mother looks at me, her hair in a messy loose braid, face paler than ever and tears slowly filling her Seam gray eyes. "I'm so sorry, Eva. I didn't mean to wake you." She knows I was awake, though.

"It's alright mom, I wasn't even sleeping," I say quietly. My dad looks at me, with those soft blue eyes. He's a bit sweaty and his blonde hair is messy. His arms are wrapped around my mom, who is still a bit shaky from the nightmares.

"Come. Sit," my father said in a soothing and calming voice. His tone always seemed to be sweet and soft, never filled with rage or gloom. I already know what's coming. It's just another big speech from my dad about my mom's nightmares and then tons of apologies from my mother. _Why did I even come? _I think.

I sat in between my mom and dad. My mom is stroking my long black hair, while my dad is looking straight at my blue eyes. He takes a deep breath, and then begins. "I'm sorry about your mother's nightmares. But we have something very important to tell you."

What could it be? Is there something wrong with my mom? Will I have to go live in a foster home, while my mother, father and Sebastian go on a dangerous quest? Or maybe even an exciting journey? These thoughts just spin around in my head and I don't know what to think. I feel as if I'm about to pass out, until my mother began to speak. "I know it's not easy being a child of a victor –"

"Make that two," I whisper.

"_Two _victors and former Rebels," she continued. "But we will be having a special tour around all districts, thanking them for their hard work in taking down the Capitol. I don't want to go, and I wouldn't if I could. But since I was the Mockingjay, I must attend." I can see the sadness in her gray eyes. She must have thought it was over. Guess she was wrong.

They are _forced _to go on this tour, just like they were _forced _to become a rebel, and just like how my mother was _forced _to become the Mockingjay. Everything in my family is strictly _forced. _I hate it. I hate it with a burning passion. I hate being forced to do things, especially when it involves my family. They've been through enough and now they are expected to go on yet another tour. I want to scream and cry and curse all at the same time. But, I need to act strong for my parent's sake.

"Oh," I say without even thinking about it. What a dumb response. I could've thought of something better, but I can't since my thoughts are all jumbled up.

"There is some good news to this, though," my father says. "We will be in a special group where all the important Victors and Rebels _and_ their children will be placed. So, that means, if you would like to go, you can."

"Sure." I can't believe the words that just came out of my mouth. There were so many more wiser and clever answer and I answered with a "Sure,"? _You're so stupid, _I thought to myself. I do want to go visit the Districts, though. Especially 11. That's where little Rue lived. My mother always talked about her. In fact, almost everything reminded her of Rue. But other than that, I honestly didn't want to go. Especially to the Capitol. That place freaks me out. I looked up at my mother, who was at first puzzled but now smiling.

"I'm glad you're excited to go," my mother shouted with joy. "I didn't think you would want to go after everything that has happened to us and the rest of the family and I was terrified to tell you and your father was telling how everything was going to be–"

"Mom, calm down," I say as calm as I can. "We will talk about this tomorrow. Oh, just one more thing. When's the trip?

"Sunday morning," my father said. He seemed a bit more relaxed than he was before. I guess he's relieved that I said I wanted to go on the tour.

"Alright then, I guess I should be going," I said tiredly. "Love you guys. Good night." I gave them both a kiss and walked to my room. I jumped to bed and rested there. "Sunday morning," I can hear my father say. Sunday is only two days away. I'm excited but nervous, all at the same time. I don't know what to expect out of this tour. Especially since some of the Victors and Rebels children will be going as well.

I lay there, without moving for a few minutes. Thinking about the tour and what's to come in the future until my mind drifted away and I shut my eyes close, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  


The weekend fled by. Before I knew it, it was Saturday night and I was stressing over what to pack. I'm not your typical kind of girl. I don't like to wear make-up, I hate wearing edgy clothing and shoes really mean nothing to me. I took a quick break from packing, and took a long look at myself in the mirror. Evalescent Rose Mellark. The daughter of the Star-Crossed lovers from the 74th and 75th annual Hunger Games. They don't happen anymore, thanks to the Rebels from District 13 and my mother, of course. Without her, the rebellion would have never succeeded.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed some things I haven't noticed before. My eyes aren't deep blue, but instead a light sky blue. My hair was longer and shinier than usual. My face was looking a bit pale, but I'm guessing it's from the lack of sleep I'm getting. I have a slim, yet slightly curvy figure. I have a very fierce personality, and I'm not afraid to show it. As I'm noticing all these little things about me, my father, looking handsome as always, walks in my room. "Hey Eva," he says "How's it going?"

"Fine. I'm a bit sleepy, but still. I'm perfectly fine." I tell him with a serious tone.

He grinned as I said this. Of course, he knows I'm not fine. He knows that I have a very big problem with them going on this tour. I don't want them to get hurt like they did a long time ago. For once, I just want them to be happy. But with this tour going on, I don't think that'll happen.

"I know you're not excited about this tour and all," he said in a soothing voice. "But just try not to worry, okay?" Ugh. I hate when he talks all calm. It makes me feel soothing, but I'm supposed to be worried about their happiness and maybe even their lives.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay," I lied. He smiled and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. He patted my head as if I were still a little five year old girl and walked out the door. I walked to the bathroom, tied my hair, brushed my pearly whites and put on some comfortable pajamas. Before I went to bed, I made sure I went to see my older brother Boggs.

Boggs real name is Sebastian, but I prefer to call him by his middle name. He has blonde hair and gray eyes. He's very fit and masculine. His personality is sweet but most of the time, he's a heartless boy. By heartless, I mean strong and confident. Well, more cocky than confident. I have never in my entire life seen him cry, or as a matter of fact, seen him sad. He's attractive in a way, but he's my brother and it's just weird saying that about him.

We have a lot of differences. He's cocky and I'm not. I'm more independent, while on the other hand, he's always asking my parents for money. Nobody knows what he does with it. We just give it to him anyways. He's not much of a talker. Neither am I, but I can at least talk to my parents. He can't even keep up a conversation with them. The only person I've seen to ever make him smile is some girl named Ary Floral. She's weird. She's the opposite of what I just said about Boggs. She's so perky and sweet and overall, annoying. Her skin is olive and her eyes are a Jade green. Her red curls always seem to be perfect and she's always in a good mood. Especially around my brother. I guess opposites do attract.

I was already knocking on my brother's door. It took him a while to answer it, but once he did, he let me in. His room is always filthy. His dirty clothes are always scattered around the floor, it seems like he hides food in his drawers and under his bed, since it always smells like oil and rotten fish and cheese, and his bed is covered in dirty and smelly blankets. _How does he even sleep in here?_ I think. I just want to gag and run out of there, but I need to talk to Boggs. So I sucked it up, took a deep breath and began. "How's it going, big brother?"

"Fine," he said expressionless. It's impossible to understand his emotions. He's extremely difficult to work with. I want to help him with things, but I just don't even know if he cares.

I took a good look around his room. I saw no luggage, just clothes, blankets and food. "Are you going on the trip?" I ask. He shook his head. "Why?" My voice cracked as I said this. I want him to come with us. I don't think I can even make it through this tour without him.

"I don't want to go on a stupid tour filled with spoiled people, such as the Victors and Rebels from the other Districts. I want to live a normal life and for once, I just want to be happy." He said this with rage, as if he were about to punch something or _someone._

"Calm down," I said in a gentle voice. "Everything will be fine. If you want to stay, stay. Just know that I love you with all my heart and I'll miss you so very much." Before he can say anything else, which I doubt he will, I took off.

I hopped to bed and looked at the ceiling. _Did I even finish packing? _I thought. I'm too tired to even get up. I just closed my eyes and let myself dream of a place where one day, my family will, for once, be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Rise and shine sweet heart!" My mother shouted. Mornings aren't my things. I hate waking up early, especially if it's for something stupid like this tour.

"What time is it?" I say in a grumpy voice. My mother knows I hate mornings. Ever since I got Insomnia, I always slept through them. I used to get through my night by talking to myself, but my brother, Boggs, started to get annoyed by it so I had to stop. Now, I just look up at the ceiling and think about different things. These past few days, though, I've been trying to sleep through the night to calm my mom down a bit. I succeeded the first two days, but then I decided I couldn't, so I stopped trying. Now that the tour is here, I must try my hardest to sleep, so my mother would quit worrying about me. She has to know that I'm alright, and that I will be here for her through thick and thin.

"It's around six o'clock I'm the morning," she said. "I know it's early, but we need to get to the train. The other Victors and Rebels came here over night, and we need to get there. So go ahead and get ready."

"Alright mom," I say. "Will do." I got up and headed straight for the shower. I let the water hit my olive skin as I put some shampoo, which smelled like roses, on my hair. Once I was done, I picked out my clothes: Some sweat pants, a tank top and some old sneakers. I tied my hair into a pony tail, got my luggage and walked out of my room. _I guess I did finish packing last night_ I thought. I could smell delicious food coming from down stairs. I knew my dad was cooking, since he was the best chef and baker in all of District 12, and possibly, of Panem. I scrambled downstairs, leaving my luggage behind and when I made it to the kitchen, the only person I saw was my dad, wearing an apron and cooking up some pancakes and, _of course, _bread.

"It smells delicious, dad!" I said as I took in the wonderful aroma of the tasty food. My mouth was literally watering because of the food, but I didn't care. I just want to eat up, get to the train and take a nice, long nap. I took a seat at the table and waited for my father to give me the yummy food.

"Eat up," he said with a grin on his face as he passed the stack of chocolate chip pancakes to me. My father's food was always the best. No one can beat his rolls of bread or his stacks of pancakes, which were one of my favorites. My mother's food, on the other hand, was revolting. It was either too hard or too soft, or too overcooked or too raw. Just talking about it makes me want to gag. I took a quick bite of the pancake to get my mind off the gross food I has just thought of. My mother came down the stairs and grabbed a plate of pancakes and took a seat right next to me.

"You're looking lovely today," I said as I stuffed myself with pancakes. She glared at me for a moment not knowing what to say. She was wearing a beautiful floral sun dress, her hair loose with a head band, and she was wearing sky high heels which, from the looks if it, she's not used to. She was wearing a tad bit of mascara and lip gloss, but other than that, her face was looking natural. She was glowing and beautiful. Like a work of art. On the outside, she looks happy, but on the inside, though, she can't wait for this to be over.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said in a loving tone. "Did you give your final goodbyes to your brother?"

I thought about this for a moment. What should I say? I looked at her for what semmed like a lifetime and nodded. I did give my brother the last goodbyes last night. I don't want to get emotional by giving him any more. Anyways, he's probably still sleeping and I don't want to wake him up. I finished up my pancakes and stood up. I went to the kitchen and passed the plate to my dad who was washing the dishes. "Here you go, dad." He just smiled.

I went upstairs, grabbed my luggage and rushed to living room, where my mother, who has already finished her breakfast, awaits. I reached the bottom of the stair case and I looked at her. She nodded and stood up. Dad was already outside, putting the luggage inside the trunk of the car. As I walked outside, I could see the light blue sky, and fluffy white clouds. I gave my dad my luggage and he tossed it in the back of the car. "Alright, let's go," my father said.

I've never been inside a car before, so this is new to me. It's not a luxurious car, either, but it's all we got. It was a short ride to get to the train station. It was about five or ten minutes. When we got there, a huge group of adults and children were waiting there. The only people I recognized were Haymitch and Effie. That's it. "Come on honey; let me introduce you to my former teammates," my mother said. I jumped out of the car and started toward the train station. There were about four kids about my age, and one newborn. The rest were adults.

"Katniss! Peeta!" the group called out, except for Haymitch, who looked drunk and moody. They all ran toward my parents and gave them a group hug. I just stood there and watched them give each other friendly remarks, big hugs and lots of kisses. The other kids watched as well. I'm not the type to make friends, so I just ignored them.

Once they all stopped making a big fuss over seeing each other again, we got the tickets and jumped on the train. I took a seat on the nearest booth and sat there all by myself. I'm hoping this trip goes fast, because I don't want to spend another second with these people.

I looked out the window with sorrow. "_Goodbye Disctrict 12. I'll miss you." _I whispered to myself as the train rides off into a world I'll never be able to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I opened my eyes. It's all a big blur right now. I guess I fell asleep because I'm yawning and weak. By the looks of it, it's about eleven o'clock at night. I can hear a lot of talking not far from here. I bet the adults are chattering on about what'll happen on this tour, and the kids probably fell asleep. I stretched a bit and got up from my seat. I walked to where all the adults were sitting. The train was huge and very pretty. The room where the adults were was colored a deep ocean blue and the carpet was vanilla white. The furniture is very traditional. It has brown and red couches, in which all of them have large pillows, and a very unique fireplace. I looked around and spotted my mom, wearing a nightgown. I walked up to her, smiled and took a seat in between her and my father.

"How's it going?" she asked me. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" I nodded. Hot chocolate was the best, especially when my father made it. My mom stood up and went to another room, which I'm guessing, is the kitchen. I laid my head on my dad's lap and he just stroked my hair. I wasn't really paying attention to what the adults were talking about, until one of them started to call my name.

"Hi, Evalescent," a girl with brown curls and green eyes said to me. _Who the heck is she? _I thought to myself.

"Hi," I say. I really want nothing to do with these people. They seem annoying, like Ary Floral.

"I'm Annie. Annie Cresta. It's so nice to finally meet you," She says in a gentle voice. "Your parents always talk about you. When they said you were beautiful, they weren't lying." I just glared at her. Me? Beautiful? No, no. I am not beautiful. I am just a fourteen year old girl trying to be happy. These people and this tour are ruining my chance to live a normal life, and now she's calling me beautiful? She smiled at me, and then looked at my dad. "She's not much of a talker now, is she?" My father shook his head.

At this very moment, my face is beginning to turn red. This woman doesn't even know me and she's already judging me. Without even thinking about it, I began to speak. "It isn't any of your business if I'm a talker or not." I stood up from my father's lap into a sitting position. "It would be very nice of you if you would stop judging a person by how she or he acts when this is the first time they have ever spoken to you. It's not very polite now, is it?"

"Eva!" my mother said in a demanding tone. She made me wince, because I didn't even notice her walk in the room. "Come here, now." I stood up, and as I did, I got one more look at their faces before I left the room. Shock. They were completely shocked and didn't expect the child of the star-crossed lovers to say such a thing. But I did and that's what matter. I can see the rage and worry in my mother's eyes as I walk up to her. "What was that all about!"

"She was judging me, mom. I was only defending myself." I say in a fierce voice. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she thinks I'm giving her attitude. I'm only saying the truth. That Annie Cresta woman has no right to judge me, when this is the first time she's ever spoken to me.

"I want you to go back in there and apologize. That is not how my daughter will act in front of my fellow partners and friends." She said in a serious tone. I nodded my head and as I turned around, I rolled my eyes. I bet if she were in my position, she would've done the same thing. And I only say this because I get my personality from her, so she shouldn't be talking. I walked back to the room to only find my father sitting there.

"Where'd everybody go?" I asked, hesitant.

"They all went to bed," my father said. His face was filled with disappointment, rather than rage. I know my father would never lay a finger on me, nor will he ever scream at me, like my mother has done thousands of times. "Sit down, sweetie."

"I'm sorry dad. I was only trying to defend myself." I say a bit shaky. I hate making my father disappointed, since he only wants the best for me. My mother, on the other hand, doesn't understand me like my father does. I looked at him, straight into his deep blue eyes. "Dad, I've never told you this, but you have the most gorgeous eyes." I blurt out.

He smiled and then said "It took your mom quite a while to notice them." Was my mother crazy? How did my mom not fall in love with him at first sight? I know I would've.

"She was blind not notice them. Or you," I say. "You are the most perfect person in the world. You are a great chef, baker, lover, husband, and dad." He grinned. At first, he seemed speechless but then he began to speak.

"And you are a perfect person. My life wouldn't be complete without you or your brother. And of course, you two wouldn't be here if it weren't for your mother. She took a long time to finally take interest in me, but it was all worth the wait." I couldn't help but blush at this comment. He continued "I'm not disappointed in you, I'm just worried you…" he trailed off.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I promise I'll behave and I'll make sure I apologize to…" I forgot her name.

"Annie," he said, helping me out.

"Annie. Anyways dad, you just stop worrying about me and go off to bed. Tell mother I say good night. If you need me, I'll be in my bedroom." The thing is, neither of us left. We stayed there, staring at the fireplace, which wasn't even lit. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. He then looked at me, gave me a kiss and said "Goodnight."

I wanted him to stay with me and give me comfort. I wanted to call his name out so bad, but I didn't want to seem desperate for love. Any love, really. Instead, I just sat there in silence, waiting for this horrible nightmare to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When I woke up, I was in bed. Not my bed, though. I looked out the window, and it still looked dark outside. My guess is it's about four o'clock in the morning. I only slept about five hours, but I'm not tired. I got up and fixed the white sheets that were spread across the bed. I should keep them, so once I get home, I can give it to Boggs. _Boggs, I miss you so much. _I thought. I went to the bathroom and took a nice long shower. Once I finished, I changed into something simple: Another tank top, shorts and my old sneakers. I walked out of my bedroom or, as the Capitol people like to call it, my Headquarters. It seemed like no one was awake, so I stepped out of the room and into the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

I hated coffee, but, I needed an energy boost. I looked through the cabinets to find cocoa or coffee powder, but found none. I tried to find some sugar cubes, too, but I ended up failing miserably as well. Everything in this train is too hard to find. "Ugh," I blurted out with desperation.

"Looking for this?" A man, well more like a boy, called out. I couldn't see his face, but I could see what he was holding. Some sugar cubes and coffee powder. I walked up to him to get it, but he stepped back.

"Give it to me, kid," I said in an angry voice. I didn't want to play any stupid games with these people.

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm older than you, anyways," he said. He took one more step back, which caused some motion sensor lights to go on. I caught a glimpse of his face. He was handsome. He has brown hair and these beautiful sea green eyes. He was fit, but not masculine. His ears were the thing I noticed the most. They were too big for face.

"Give it up, monkey ears," I told him. He laughed for a bit and walked up to me. I forgot to mention how tall he was. He was a giant compared to me. I was only 5'4 and he seemed like a skyscraper. He passed me the sugar cubes and coffee powder. I walked back to the kitchen without any further comment. He followed me, though, and I let him.

I turned on the lights in the kitchen and tried to make coffee. I had some trouble making it, though, since I have never touched anything in a kitchen. I got this contraption which seemed like something you'd make coffee with and I started to play with it for a while. I couldn't figure it out, so I slammed it against the kitchen table. "Need some help with that?" the boy said, grabbing the contraption I slammed against the table.

"No," I hissed at him. He helped anyways. I guess he saw the desperate need of help in my eye. He figured it out and started to make the coffee in less than a minute. I took a seat in a chair, and he followed, letting the contraption to make the coffee.

We sat there in silence. At first I hesitated, but then, took a good look at him. He seemed so familiar, but not like somebody I knew. He looked like someone I've seen a million times on T.V. He glared at me the same way, but I know he knows who I was already. Who didn't know who I was? At last, I broke the silence and asked him "What's your name?"

"Finnick," he said quietly. Finnick Odair. That was the handsome man who won the 65th Hunger Games, the one who was in the 75th Quarter Quell, and the one who died a long time ago, saving my mother's life.

"Finnick?" I ask.

He nodded. "I'm his son. My father, the famous Finnick Odair, died while my mother, Annie Cresta, was pregnant to me." I felt a knot tie in my stomach. Annie Cresta was the girl I has _disrespected_ awhile ago. I sort of feel bad now, but still, she was judging me after only five minutes. I was only defending myself.

"You're handsome," I blurted out. Am I stupid? I can't believe I just said this. "Like your father," I added in to cover up what I just said.

He chuckled. "Thanks, I get that a lot. You're not so bad looking yourself," he said, grinning. In a way, this annoyed. Should I take this as a compliment? I wonder if he even knows what I said to his mom. I just responded with a shrug.

"You're exactly like your mother. Always thinking too hard on how to respond to a compliment," he said. I hadn't realized the coffee was finished until he stood up, got two cups, filled them with coffee, and passed one to me.

"Thanks," I say as he gave the warm cup of coffee. He just nodded. We had so much time to talk, yet, we sat there in silence. There was really nothing to say. We already knew who we were, and who are family was. There really is no point in talking. So, we just sat there, drinking our coffee and looking into each other's eyes.

It was peaceful. I liked it this way. I misjudged them. Well, I misjudged him. He wasn't the one to talk and neither was I. We sat there for what seemed like forever until he stood from his chair, looked me straight in the eye and said "Don't take things to offensive, okay?" and he walked away, leaving me in the kitchen with only the coffee to accompany me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After all that, I went to back to bed, but didn't sleep. I only thought about what happened tonight. _"Don't take things to offensive, okay?" _What does Finnick mean by that? Was he joking around? Or does he already know about the thing I said to Annie? I can't think straight right now. My head is pounding, my thoughts are all jumbled up all over the place and I'm sweating more than ever. _It's only a stupid comment a stupid kid made. Stop Worrying, Eva,_ I thought to myself. The thing is he's not a stupid kid. He knows a lot, even though I've only talked to him once. I can tell he's smart, by the look in his eyes.

I looked out the window and daylights almost here. The sun is beginning to rise, and the fluffy clouds are reappearing. I could hear footsteps just outside my door. The person walking outside my door has been shuffling around the train for almost an hour, and it's getting really annoying. I closed my eyes, just in case the person walking around comes in my room. I want them to think I'm sleeping, so they wouldn't annoy me even more that what I already am.

Good thing I shut my eyes because the next thing I know, I'm hearing the door cracking open and the footsteps getting closer. I felt warm lips press against my forehead and then a voice saying "I'm sorry." I already know who it is. My mother. The thing I don't know is why she was sorry? I heard footsteps again and then the door shut close.

I opened my eyes and then _BAM! _I'm crying a river, with no one to even give me comfort. That's something I hate about myself. I panic at the worst of times. I'm here crying, during this stupid tour, in which, I need to be acting strong and confident. The problem with that is I can't stop sobbing. No matter how hard I try, I just can't stop. This is exactly why I need someone here with me, to keep me company. But as of right now, I have no one. I don't have my mother's warming love, or my father's soothing words or even my brother dumb jokes to cheer me up. In this case, I only have myself.

After a few minutes, I calmed myself down by singing a lullaby my mother taught me years ago. It always seemed right to sing it at the worst of times. It goes something like this:

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine._

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

Once I relaxed a bit, I went to the bathroom, washed my face and walked out of my bedroom, quietly though. I thought no one was around, so I headed straight for the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. When I got there, I saw two women sitting at the table and a man standing by the stove, cooking some breakfast. At first, I thought it was my father, but I took a good look at the man, and I was sure it wasn't him. One of woman sitting at the table was my mother, and the other lady, I didn't recognize.

"You're up early," my mother said. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Johanna Mason." She pointed at the lady sitting across from here. She was a blonde, but she was missing some hair. She had pale skin, and was very skinny. She was very pretty, though. She looked old, but I could tell she was my mother's age.

"Hi," I said to Johanna. She just grinned and nodded.

"And this is Gale," She said pointing to the man. He was _very _handsome. He had eyes like my mother, and had chocolate colored hair. He was masculine and had such a perfect camera face.

"Hi there, it's me your uncle," he said, smiling. My uncle? What the heck was he talking about? I tried to think about something mean or clever to say, but my mother was right there. I needed to respect everyone in this stupid train, so I can make her happy.

"Nice to meet you then, Uncle Gale," I said weakly. My mother smiled at me. I was uncertain of what to do, so I just nodded and smiled back at her.

"Excuse me; I have to go do something. I'll talk to all of you later," I said while walking towards all of them to give them a friendly, but weak, hug. I hate being so nice to strangers, but what can I do? Make my mother angry just like I did last night? That won't work. I'll only get her worried and upset. I might as well give these people a try. Once I hugged them all, I walked back to my room and just sat on the bed, and thought.

_Why can't I just live a normal life? A happy one, like the one's in the movies? Why did I have to live a life in where my family and I were forced to do things we didn't want to do? Why did I, out of all the people in this world, have to live a life in where I can never be happy? _I honestly thought I was going to cry when I thought of all this. I didn't, though.

I just sat there in silence, wondering if I'll ever be able to escape this horrible nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I gathered all my thoughts up just in time for breakfast. I got up from bed and went to the kitchen. From the looks of it, I took some time thinking because everyone –even Haymitch–has gathered at the kitchen table. The four kids were somewhere in another room. I spotted my mom and walked to her. "Hi mom," I said to her. She just glared at me and kept making weird faces. I just ignored her.

After making a lot of dumb faces, she finally said "Eva, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone." Why should I introduce myself? They already know who I am. There is no point in doing that. I still have to do it, though.

I sucked it up and said "Hi everyone, I'm Evalescent, but, you can call me Eva." They all said hi back. Finnick kept glaring at me from what looked like a playroom. The rest of the kids just ignored me, except for this one girl. I don't know her, but she seemed my age. She gave me dirty looks and I can tell she doesn't like me. I don't mind though. She can hate me all she wants, like I really care.

I went to the kitchen table, grabbed a plate of food, and sat in between my parents. I didn't really have an appetite for anything but I had to eat. Once I finished my meal, my mother leaned over to me and said "Why don't you go play with the other children?" pointing to Finnick and the other kids.

"Mom, I'm not really good at making friends," I said. I didn't want to be friends with them, either, except Finnick. He was the only exception.

"Evalescent, you go on down there and play with those kids, _**now**_," my mother said demandingly. I got up and walked slowly towards where the other kids were at. I was hoping my mother wasn't looking at me walking over to the kids, that way; I can sneak back to my bedroom. When I turned around, though, there she was waiting for me to get to the room the others were in. I sighed and walked in.

They all looked at me and gave me funny faces except for Finnick, who was grinning – like always – at me. "Hey," he said to me. "I don't think I've introduced to these guys." He pointed to the rest of the group.

"No. I don't believe you have," I say

"Well this is Rob Hawthorne. His dad and your mom were really close long time ago." Rob was the kid with pale white skin, dark brown hair and cute green eyes. He was good looking – like his father – but he didn't attract to me. "And this is Rover Sencrete. His dad was undercover for the rebellion, and that's why your mom – or any of our parents – could never meet his dad." He was the blonde haired, blue eyed kid. Just like my dad. Rob and him both nodded and waved at me. I waved back. "This is Linda Mason, daughter of Johanna Mason. She was the girl who saved your mom's life in the 75th Quarter Quell." She had blonde curls, hazel eyes and olive skin. She didn't do anything. She just stared at me. "And this is Scarlett Sencrete."

That was the girl who was giving me the dirty looks earlier. She has beautiful brown long wavy hair, light brown eyes and pale white skin. She has this fierce look in her eye and she was grinning at me. Not in the nice friendly way, no; Just the opposite of that. I wanted to do something about that. I couldn't though. If I did, I would get in trouble and all that. Instead, I just ignored here.

"And I am Finnick Odair Jr.," Finnick said grabbing my hand. He kissed it and bowed. Wait a second. Was he flirting with me? I can't really tell, since no one ever flirts with me. I kind of had a rush when his soft lips touched my hand. It felt good. I've never felt that way before. Oh, who am I kidding? This kid is gorgeous. Why would he be flirting with a girl like me? He's so… out of my league.

"You're an idiot," I said giggling.

"Anyways," he said smiling. "Let's play a game. How about spin the bottle?"

Spin the bottle. I've heard about it before. It's a game where you spin a bottle and the two people it pointed at have to go in a closet and kiss. It's a pretty decent game for girls who already had their first kiss, or for the desperate one's that _**need**_their first kiss already. But I haven't had my first kiss, nor am I desperate to have it either. I'll have it when I'm ready. It needs to be perfect.

"Um, I think I'll pass," I said, looking down at the floor. I wasn't going to have my first kiss with strangers. That's not how I roll.

"Oh, come on Eva! You'll love the game, I mean; you get to kiss one of these hotties!" Linda said winking at Rover. I wonder how she does it. She's such a good flirt compared to me.

"I don't know," I murmured. I really don't want to be dragged into this stupid game.

"If the girl doesn't want to play, let it go!" Scarlett shouted, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. I can easily tell by the look in her eye that she doesn't want me here.

Finnick looked at her quickly, and then turned to me. He looked at me for a really long time. I was starting to wonder if there was something on my face. Finally, he said "If you don't want to play, its fine. We understand"

"I don't," I looked at the rest of the group, who were just staring out into space awkwardly. "I guess I should be going." I gave a weak smile and headed back to my room. I didn't turn back, not even to look at Finnick. I got into my room and looked out the window. It was a beautiful view. There were sun flowers all over the landscape, and the sun was shining and radiant. _What is this place? _I thought.

I finally realized what this place was. District 11.


	8. Chapter 8

***Writers block sucks! Sorry for the late chapter! And a new look! Here you go! :) Enjoy!***

Chapter Eight

"Honey, we made it!" I can hear my mother shouting outside of my bedroom. She sort of sounded happy. Perfect. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.

District 11 was just beautiful. This place was nothing compared to District 12. I mean, they had real charged 30 feet high secured fences and very strong and buff Peacekeepers. _Yuck. Peacekeepers, _I thought.

My mom walked into the room and gave me a tight hug. "Did you have fun with the other kids?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," I lied. I wasn't going to tell her I said I didn't want to play with them. I would just get in trouble and I really don't need that right now.

"Alright, change into a dress," she said.

"Mom, I don't have any dresses," I said firmly. I was, for sure, not going to wear a dress on this stupid tour.

"Yes you do. I bought you one right before we left. It's in the bathroom."

Seriously? Why do I have to wear a dress for this. "Whatever."

Before she could say anything else, I walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I looked around the bathroom and there it was. A pair of peach wedges and a very colorful floral mini dress. It was cute, yes, but I still didn't want to wear it. It really wasn't me. This whole trip wasn't really me at all.

I took off the clothes I was wearing and put on the dress.

It fit perfectly and it looked pretty good. I still hated the dress though.

I put on the peach wedges and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't really like how I looked but my opinion didn't matter.

I walked out of the bathroom to only see my mom and dad standing right at the foot of the door in my Headquarters.

"Honey, you look beautiful!" my mother shouted. _Here we go, _I thought.

"Yeah, um, thanks I guess," I murmured looking down at the floor. Hopefully the other snobby adults and annoying kids won't act the same as my mom.

"She's right. You look gorgeous. I can't believe my little girl is growing up," my dad said smiling.

Something that really ticks me off about my dad is the way he sorts out his words. He says them perfect and with such feeling.

I swear, he can say anything—something completely stupid—and you'll still believe him. I just shrugged it off.

"Alright let's go to the living room. The other kids are waiting for you," my mother said calmly.

Oh my God, I have to see these kids again?

Why does this have to happen to me? I mean, seriously, I don't want to talk to them. Not even Finnick. But what can I do?

"Okay," I murmured. We walked down from my Headquarters and into the living room. The adults seemed to be somewhere else since only my parents and the other kids were there.

"Sweetie, were going to meet up with the rest of the adults. Just hang out with the kids and we'll call you all when were ready," my mother said.

The kids just nodded. "Alright then, goodbye," my mother said winking at me. Ugh. She is so annoying.

Once my parents left, I took a seat where no one else was sitting and stayed quiet. Weird thing is, everyone else stayed quiet, too.

Finnick was fiddling around with his hands, and Rob kept looking at Scarlett, who was dozing off. Linda was stiflingly staring at Rover, who was talking to himself. _I'm in a room filled with creeps, _I thought. I just looked out the window.

The train hasn't moved in about half an hour and us kids were stuck here, bored.

I wonder what Boggs is doing… Oh who am I kidding? He's probably having an awesome time back in 12, probably going to the movies with Ary or eating some of the cookie dough—he's obsessed with that—my dad left over. I wish I was him.

Without even realizing, Finnick hopped on to the seat right next to me. I just glared at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Everything's wrong.

I just shrugged. "No. Everything's fine, I guess," I said lowly. Why would he care if there is something wrong with me?

"Oh cool. So, what's up?" he asked.

"The sky," I said sarcastically.

"Hilarious. Any ways, you missed out on a good time back there. What happened?"

_What happened was that I really don't like your friends and I'm pretty sure they don't like me, either. Why should I stay if they didn't like me? _I thought about saying.

"Train sick," I lied.

"That sucks!"

"Yeah," I said.

"Yup. This train is a bit too boring, don't you think? Come on," He said standing up from the chair and grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Were going to get the party started," he said, grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright ENJOY CHAPTER NINE! It's a bit short, but it's good! I'll try to make the next one longer! Okay :) **

Chapter Nine

Finnick took me by my arm and, sadly, called the others to follow him.

"Where the heck are you taking us?" Scarlett demanded.

"Just wait," Finnick said.

I was getting impatient. I didn't want to wait any more. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"I think I should go," I said shyly.

"Oh no you don't. You've escaped me once and you're not doing it again,"

"Let her. It's not like any one wants her here anyway." Scarlett murmured.

"Scarlett! Shut up!" Linda snapped at here. Wait… was Linda… defending me?

Scarlett rolled her eyes and said "What! Just saying the truth, geez."

"Don't worry, just ignore her. She's all grumpy cause' she had to come on this tour. We all want you here." Linda said smiling. "Right guys?"

"I want her here," Finnick said.

That statement totally caught me off guard. He wanted me here? Why? People like him should be hanging out with the cool kids and pretty girls. I'm not cool or pretty, so why me?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Scarlett's talking.

"Am I the only one who doesn't want…? 'Her' here?" she said, looking at me with a disgusted face.

Without even thinking, I started to talk.

"Look, I really don't want to be friends with you either. I'll be happy to leave and get away from you but you're friend want me here. So either shut up or I'll be glad to lead you to the door."

Silence. Silence is all I heard for what felt like an eternity.

Scarlett just glared at me. She didn't talk or move, and I'm pretty sure she wasn't breathing either. She just stood there, as stiff as a rock, staring at me.

Rover, thankfully, broke the silence.

"Um, ignoring that, where we going, Finn?" he asked.

"It's a surprise, but you'll all like it when we get there" he responded.

Finnick made us take a right turn to the luggage room in the train, and then go up a spiral metal staircase. It took forever, but when we got there, it was worth it.

Finnick took us to the roof top of the train and the view was spectacular. Since the train wasn't moving, and won't move for a while, we could just walk around without getting into trouble.

"So, I was thinking we could just hang out here and talk for a while." Finnick said.

"Sounds good to me," Rover said.

"Same here!" Linda said with joy

Finnick looked at Rob and he nodded. Then, at Scarlett, who just rolled eyes and shrugged. Then at me.

"I don't know…" I said, hesitant.

"Come on. Please?" he said.

"Why do you need me here?"

"I want to get to know you better. You seem… nice," he said, shyly.

I rolled my eyes.. I don't seem nice, and after what I said to Scarlett, I was expecting him to stop talking to me and pretend I wasn't even here.

"Fine," I murmured. I didn't want to be here but if he'd stop bugging me about it, then might as well just stay.

"Yay!" I could hear Linda shout. She's so… so… I really don't know. There really isn't a word to describe how she is.

"Alright, so let's sit," Rover said. He took a seat and we followed.

"So, what's up?" Rob asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

For a while, they just made some comments about the weather and the districts.

For some reason, I kept dozing off and I just couldn't keep my eyes off the sunset. I've never seen anything like it. I started to move closer to the edge of the train to get a closer look and no one noticed. Good.

It was a light yellow and warm orange. It was the right temperature, too; not too hot, not too cold. It was glistening in the sky and it was simply beautiful.

Apparently, I was wrong. Someone did notice.

"Like the view?" Finnick said, taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like before. It's real pretty," I said. I turned my head to see if anyone else noticed I left. No one noticed.

"It is. Back in 4, you hardly ever see sunsets like these." Finnick said.

"Weird."

"What?" he asked.

"I was expecting 4 to have lots of, you know, pretty things…"

"I never said it didn't," he explains.

"Right…" I say.

"What about 12?"

"It's seriously nothing compared to this. There's only snow over there and that's only good for snow ball fights."

"I've never been in the snow. It looks really cool," Finnick said, seeming really interested in this topic.

"Not as cool as this," I said. "I mean just look at it. If this is pretty, I can only imagine the other Districts."

I turned to Finnick, who was just staring at me, as if he were really into everything I was saying.

I put my hand down on the train floor. Finnick soon followed.

And for a second, I felt his hand touch mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm trying to update faster and LONGEST CHAPTER AS OF NOW! Enjoy and Review! Thanks! :)**

Chapter Ten

His soft cold hand touched my warm ones only for a second before I could pull them away.

The weird thing is… I didn't want to.

My natural instinct was to pull my hand away, even though in reality, I didn't.

"Gosh, I'm sorry," he said embarrassed."I didn't mean—"

"It's cool," I said emotionless. I gazed up at the sunset again. The sun was about to set and night was going to fall any second now. "I think we should be going."

Finnick only nodded. He stood up and held out his hand to me.

I grabbed his hand and stood up. It wasn't until then did I realize I was still wearing this stupid dress.

_Why did my mom make me wear this? For nothing?_ I thought.

Finnick called the others and we all headed downstairs.

When we got to the living room, all the adults were there: some I knew, some I didn't.

There was Johanna, Gale, Annie and my parents. The rest I had no idea who they were.

My mother looked at me, smiling. "Come here Eva," she said. "I want to introduce you to the rest of the gang."

I nodded and went to her and my dad. The other kids went to their parents—or parent—too.

I sat in between my parents and my mom began to speak.

"So, guys, I want you all to meet my daughter, Evalescent," she said to everyone in the room.

They all waved at me. I took a quick look at Annie and then suddenly remembered:

_I never apologized to her for what I did._

"Annie?" I asked. She looked at me, very calmand relaxed, as if she didn't remember the thing I told her.

"Yes?" she asked. Her face went from calm to worry.

"I just want to apologize for the things I said last night. I didn't mean it. I was just a bit…" I lost track.

She only smiled. "It's okay, sweet heart."

I smiled, too. "Thanks for forgiving me."

She nodded. I took a glance at my mom, who was smirking. That reminded me…

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why'd you make me wear this dress?"

"Were going out to dinner in a few and I needed you to look your best, as well as the other kids and adults." She said, pointing to the others.

I didn't even realize the other kids were wearing fancy clothing as well.

The boys were wearing fancy suits with nice polished black shoes, and the girls were wearing beautiful dressed and sky high heels.

Because of my height, I was taller than the girls, but the boys managed to pass me, even while I was wearing my peachy wedges.

"When do we leave for dinner?" Linda asked.

"When the Hovercraft gets here, which should be in a few minutes," my mother said.

Linda just nodded.

I looked over to my father, looking handsome as always, who seemed… happy. Then I turned to my mother who, as well was looking stunning, was grinning.

Then I took a good look around all the faces around. All the faces were all joyous and happy.

And then there was me.

Was I the only one _not_ happy?

I know Linda said that Scarlett was upset because she came here, but… she seemed happy.

What I mean by happy is, she was smirking and smiling and looking drop dead gorgeous in her strapless blue mini dress and glossy black heels. She was sitting right in between to Rover and an older man I didn't know.

It was obvious. Scarlett and everyone else in the room were happy.

Except for one person.

Me.

Why aren't I happy, though? My parents are happy, and my job to not worry them is turning out fine.

What's the problem with me? Why am I still upset?

I felt a tap on my shoulder—which interrupted my thinking—and looked up.

My father was giving me a hand.

I looked at him confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He looked at me like if I were joking… or crazy. "To dinner, silly. Remember?"

I guess I got too caught up in my thoughts that I forgot we were going to dinner. "Um, yeah. Sure."

I took his hand and stood up from the couch. Everyone else stood up as well and walked to the Hovercraft.

The Hovercraft was amazing. It was humongous and had these cool blue and purple lights. There were enough chairs to fit all of us and so we all could sit.

I took a seat far at the edge where nobody was bothering to occupy.

I was wrong when I said no one bother to occupy it.

I took a seat and then the four kids came along and took a seat, as well.

Finnick sat on my left and Linda in front. Scarlett sat next to Finnick and Rover sat right in front of her. And Rob occupied the last that was left which was next to Rover and in front of Scarlett.

"Hey guys!" Linda shouted.

"Hey" or "Hi" everyone said.

"What's up?"

I eventually started to part from the conversation and drifted away into my thoughts.

_Why was I here? Oh yeah, because if I didn't, I'd only make life harder for my already messed up parents._

I looked out a small window I found and closed my eyes for a moment and tried to imagine a place where my life was perfect.

I would live in a beautiful large home, with my lovely mother and kind father and my protective brother. Effie would visit us more often—actually looking normal—and start to get along with a very sober and sweet Haymitch. I would be nice and smart and pretty.

And the best part would be that I would actually be… happy.

But of course, I can't have a life like that. I have to live a miserable one where my family and I act like the dummies and the people around us control us.

"Eva?" I heard a voice call out

I turned around and saw all eyes (all children's eyes) staring at me.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Truth or dare?"

"Excuse me?" I said, still confused.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "You've never played Truth or Dare?"

I just glared at her.

"Idiot…" she murmured.

"Scar, shut up!" Linda shrieked.

I was guessing "Scar" was her nickname. I can see why, since she does give a lot of them to other people.

"Of course, the poor little princess gets defended for everything just like her parents and everyone else has to suffer." She rolled her eyes and started walking toward the opposite end of the Hovercraft.

And before you know it, she was gone.

I was so confused right now.

Just a second ago, I was living the life… well the "dream" ("Dream" as in, she was in her happy life in her thoughts. JUST IN CASE YOU WERE CONFUSED.), and now Scarlett is upset because I got defended instead of her?

"You okay?" Rover asked. I ignored him. I looked around the room. Rob was gone, too.

I felt my breathing get heavy and I had a major headache. I was getting sweaty and my heart was racing.

I felt someone hold onto my head, but I couldn't see who. Everything was a blur.

I heard someone call out something before everything went black.


End file.
